This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing absorbent articles with stretch film side panels. The invention disclosed herein relates to apparatus and methods for waste reduction and improvements to the quality and production in web processing operations, such as diaper manufacturing. While the description provided relates to diaper manufacturing, the apparatus and method are easily adaptable to other applications.
Generally, diapers comprise an absorbent insert or patch and a chassis, which, when the diaper is worn, supports the insert proximate a wearer's body. Additionally, diapers may include other various patches, such as tape tab patches, reusable fasteners and the like. The raw materials used in forming a representative insert are typically cellulose pulp, tissue paper, poly, nonwoven web, acquisition, and elastic, although application specific materials are sometimes utilized. Usually, most of the insert raw materials are provided in roll form, and unwound and applied in assembly line fashion.
In the creation of a diaper, multiple roll-fed web processes are typically utilized. To create an absorbent insert, the cellulose pulp is unwound from the provided raw material roll and pulverized by a pulp mill. Discrete pulp cores are formed by a core forming assembly and placed on a continuous tissue web. Optionally, super-absorbent powder may be added to the pulp core. The tissue web is wrapped around the pulp core. The wrapped core is debulked by proceeding through a calendar unit, which at least partially compresses the core, thereby increasing its density and structural integrity. After debulking, the tissue-wrapped core is passed through a segregation or knife unit, where individual wrapped cores are cut. The cut cores are conveyed, at the proper pitch, or spacing, to a boundary compression unit.
While the insert cores are being formed, other insert components are being prepared to be presented to the boundary compression unit. For instance, the poly sheet is prepared to receive a cut core. Like the cellulose pulp, poly sheet material is usually provided in roll form. The poly sheet is fed through a splicer and accumulator, coated with an adhesive in a predetermined pattern, and then presented to the boundary compression unit. In addition to the poly sheet, which may form the bottom of the insert, a two-ply top sheet may also be formed in parallel to the core formation. Representative plies are an acquisition web material and a nonwoven web material, both of which are fed from material rolls, through a splicer and accumulator. The plies are coated with adhesive, adhered together, cut to size, and presented to the boundary compression unit. Therefore, at the boundary compression unit, three components are provided for assembly: the poly bottom sheet, the core, and the two-ply top sheet.
A representative boundary compression unit includes a die roller and a platen roller. When all three insert components are provided to the boundary compression unit, the nip of the rollers properly compresses the boundary of the insert. Thus, provided at the output of the boundary compression unit is a string of interconnected diaper inserts. The diaper inserts are then separated by an insert knife assembly and properly oriented. At this point, the completed insert is ready for placement on a diaper chassis.
A representative diaper chassis comprises nonwoven web material and support structure. The diaper support structure is generally elastic and may include leg elastic, waistband elastic and belly band elastic. The support structure is usually sandwiched between layers of the nonwoven web material, which is fed from material rolls, through splicers and accumulators. The chassis may also be provided with several patches, besides the absorbent insert. Representative patches include adhesive tape tabs and resealable closures.
The process utilizes two main carrier webs; a nonwoven web which forms an inner liner web, and an outer web that forms an outwardly facing layer in the finished diaper. In a representative chassis process, the nonwoven web is slit at a slitter station by rotary knives along three lines, thereby forming four webs. One of the lines is on approximately the centerline of the web and the other two lines are parallel to and spaced a short distance from the centerline. The effect of such slicing is twofold; first, to separate the nonwoven web into two inner diaper liners. One liner will become the inside of the front of the diaper, and the second liner will become the inside of the back of that garment. Second, two separate, relatively narrow strips are formed that may be subsequently used to cover and entrap portions of the leg-hole elastics. The strips can be separated physically by an angularly disposed spreader roll and aligned laterally with their downstream target positions on the inner edges of the formed liners.
After the nonwoven web is sliced, an adhesive is applied to the liners in a predetermined pattern in preparation to receive leg-hole elastic. The leg-hole elastic is applied to the liners and then covered with the narrow strips previously separated from the nonwoven web. Adhesive is applied to the outer web, which is then combined with the assembled inner webs having elastic thereon, thereby forming the diaper chassis. Next, after the elastic members have been sandwiched between the inner and outer webs, an adhesive is applied to the chassis. The chassis is now ready to receive an insert.
To assemble the final diaper product, the insert must be combined with the chassis. The placement of the insert onto the chassis occurs on a placement drum or at a patch applicator. The inserts are provided to the chassis on the placement drum at a desired pitch or spacing. The generally flat chassis/insert combination is then folded so that the inner webs face each other, and the combination is trimmed. A sealer bonds the webs at appropriate locations prior to individual diapers being cut from the folded and sealed webs.
The current practice in applying a stretchable web such as a poly web to a second web is involved continuously feeding the poly web into the process which results in poly running full length of product, or alternatively, full length of a constructed insert core which is then placed onto a nonwoven-type chassis. Not all machine configurations can be adapted from a full length poly chassis to a poly insert configuration due to space and/or cost restrictions. It should be understood that application of the poly web along the entire length of the product, rather than only where it is useful, increases the amount of poly material which must be utilized. This is a waste of the material resource and adds additional cost to the product. It is therefore desirable to create a lower cost product by putting poly into the product only where it is useful, instead of the complete product.
However, typical slip/cut application of poly patch to a continuous web does not work well because of the elasticity of the poly web. The slip/cut process allows the poly to slip on anvil prior to being cut causing the poly to violently snap back at the moment of cut. This can result in a short patch-long patch output from the slip/cut where one or more of the resulting poly patches are extremely distorted on the carrier web. This result is useless for producing a diaper-type product and would be unacceptable to the consumer. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus that can cut patches from a poly web while eliminating the snap back of the poly web material.